Demoness Diary
by The Almighty Ro
Summary: It WAS a typical day with everyone's favorite Demon Lord until his long lost twin sister shows up, unwittingly of course. Now Eclipse has to deal with more than just his fallen pride and a overly hyper master. PERMANENT HIATUS! LOST THE FILE!
1. Chapter 1

Naro: Hi, peoples! Naro here and I'd like to say: SUGOI!

Ro: (also me.):--; Translation: This is my first Demon Diary fic, so yay.

Hiei :( suddenly appears) I think it's time to hide.--

Naro :( glomps him) 'Iei-chan! Anywhere's, time for disclaimers! Ro-chan?

Ro :( sighs) Naro doesn't own Demon Diary...or the poor bishie she's suffocating. ; Naro, I don't think he can breathe.

Naro: Huh?

Hiei: ...can't...breathe...

Naro: Oops (let's purple Hiei go).;;

Raenef :( suddenly appears) ? How did I get here?

Naro :( glomps confused Raenef)AIIIIIIIII.

Ro: Just get on with the story--;;;;;

Naro:. HAI!

Ro:--;;;;;;;;;;;;

**CHAPTER 1**

Eclipse walked down the hall of the palace to his Lord's room. He ran a hand threw his long black hair as he sighed, remembering the events which led to his distress. First: his Lord was humbled before the higher Lords, second: he spared a knight, third: he ran away, and fourth: he brought home a cleric. To say he was not a happy demon teacher was the understatement of the year.

He knocked on his Lord's door." My Lord, it's time to wake up." No answer. He sighed again as he entered the room...only to find Raenef not in his bed.

Officially freaked, Eclipse started to check under any inconceivable object he could get his claws on. That's about the time he remembered the bet the raccoon and monkey (Erutis & Chris) had made with his Lord about rising early in the morning. They had of course said he couldn't do it, but that wouldn't stop him. Eclipse was now walking to the kitchen, the last place Raenef could have gone. Sure enough, there he was...asleep.

"My Lord," Eclipse said as he shook Raenef gently.

Raenef slowly opened his eyes to find his minion with his face inches away from his own.

"AAAAAHHHHHH," he yelled as he threw the breakfast he was sleeping in at Eclipse.

Eclipse wiped the oatmeal out of his face in annoyance just as Chris walked in.

"Got food thrown in your face again, eh Eclipse," he asked as he dug through the pantry.

Raenef rubbed the back of his head." Sorry Eclipse. I didn't mean to do that heh heh heh."

Eclipse's eye twitched as his Lord apologized.' This is the punishment I get for being to soft on him,' he thought to himself as he got rid of the slop." My Lord..."

"Oh...uh...HOW DARE YOU ADMONISH ME, VERMEN," Raenef yelled at top at his lungs, causing his minion to face fault and Chris to fall on the ground laughing. Raenef sweat dropped. "What?"

Eclipse sighed at his master's, how should I put it?-idiocy (A/N Yeah, but he sure is cute, though). Never the less, it was still better than when he had first arrived here. Hmm maybe there's hope for his fallen dignity yet...

"My Lord, it's time for your training," he said, trying to keep from hitting upside him the head. "I believe we will be working on your physical fitness today, followed by the raccoon ('Her name's Erutis,' Raenef) teaching you how to wield a sword. Any questions?"

Eclipse had to stop himself from laughing at the crushed expression on his Lord's face. He knew Raenef wanted to say something, but didn't for fear of getting hit. "Good. Now I want 100 laps around the grounds before 1:00.If the task is not completed, it will be added onto tomorrows."

Raenef just stood there.' Is this payback for something I did?' he thought miserably with rivers of tears spewing from his eyes (A/N spewing heh heh).

The demon teacher raised an eyebrow." Well?-what are you waiting for? Get going," he ordered in a relatively cold voice that had the lord-in-training dashing outside the kitchen. He heard Chris snicker. "What are you laughing at? You maybe a guest here, but you are still a cleric in training. So I want you to run**50** laps with your oh-so-kind host." And with that, Eclipse threw the cleric-in-training out the window.

"This is going to be a long day," he sighed.

"Finally, it's over," Raenef whimpered as he collapsed onto his bed.

He had worked particularly hard today and tired was an understatement. Sure he'd managed to run all 100 laps, but what's the point if he couldn't hold the sword during his training with Erutis. Yeah, she considered him a friend now, but she kinda went overboard and tried to kill him like when theyed first met. He probably would have been demon lord mince meat had her sword not broken on his head again and Eclipse not stepped in. But since the terrible day was now over, he could go to sleep and dream of his beloved...giant Mr. Tomato (A/N Bet you didn't see that one coming ).

However his bliss was not to come. Just as Raenef was about to be dead to the world (not litterally), someone blew-up one of his windowed walls. He stood up after flying off his bed all freaked out to see a girl his age with blonde hair standing in the hole. At her side was a dagger in a finely decorated case at her hip and a strange spear thing in her hand (A/N Think Sailor Saturn except with a large, round, purple jewel wedged in between the two points). She smirked a triumphant smile as she pointed her drawn weapon at him, revealing perfect, white teeth.

"I have finally found you demon lord," she laughed. "Now you shall repent for all your sins and holding my comrade hostage."

Just as she fired a strange blast at him, Eclipse appeared and barely blocked the attack from hitting Raenef. "My Lord, are you alright," he asked as Chris and Erutis ran into the room. The cleric drooled a the sight of the pretty girl.

"Damnit Amya, not here," Erutis yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to look at her.

Raenef was the only one who looked to Erutis and back to the girl. 'Amya? No way!'

**END** **CHAPTER 1**

YAY! I finally finished the first chappy.

Ro: Good, now you can work on your other stories.

Naro: Heh heh. Sorry, can't. I kinda have writers block and I can't find the others. So I can't post them till I find my writing pads. .;

Ro: --;;; Should've known.

Naro: Anywhere's, please review my first DD ficlet and tell me what you think . But please...(Suddenly gets serious) adhear to my warning. NO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! (Becomes all sweet and cute again) Thanks for reading! .

Ro: 0.0 Scary mood swings

Raenef: Can I go home now?

Both: NO!

Raenef: ;;


	2. Chapter 2

Holas! Today's special guest disclaimer is drum rolls and is handed an envelop Shio-chan and Kurama-kun!

Shio&Kurama:appear with blast of smoke

Shio: Hi Ro-chan! notices Kurama 0.0 …

Kurama: Oh no not again.

Shio: glomps Kurama MIIIIINNNNEE!

Kurama: .

Ro: shakes head in embarrassment Ignore the drooling fan-girl. She's just here for fun. Kurama, that's your queue.

Kurama: trying to push Shio off Naro doesn't own Demon Diary or me. breaks free And neither does Shio.

Shio: You_ had_ to remind me.

Ro: Yeah whatever. becomes perky Anyways, enjoy!

Shio: muttering evilly …the fox will bow to me…

Ro& Kurama: oO

**CHAPTER 2**

Blink.

Blink, blink.

"Erutis, who is this girl," Eclipse asked with mounting annoyance. He was sick of having holes blown in the palace and having people invade said place to kill a certain demon lord who is commonly mistaken for himself. Maybe he should take a vacation, but first, the crisis at hand.

Erutis ignored the demon and took a threatening step toward the now dubbed 'Amya'. "Amya, put the naginata down," she said in a rarely heard commanding voice.

The girl ignored her and pointed the large weapon at Eclipse. "Will you come quietly or will you die fighting, as is the trend for you demon lords," she asked the poor guy.

This is when Chris started laughing. Amya stared at him. "And you, you're a cleric for the God, Rased! What are you doing here! You weren't captured too, were you?" she exclaimed and pointed her large weapon at the cleric-in-training, who promptly hid behind an annoyed Eclipse.

"Erutis," he growled warningly. The Holy Knight finally registered his tone and meeped before turning back to the insane girl.

'How am I gonna explain this one,' she thought exasperatedly as she watched Amya glare at Eclipse. At least they could laugh about this later…hopefully. "Amya-"

"AMY!" Raenef cried as he glomped the new girl. The look of horror on everyone's faces was priceless.

"Rae?" she asked in disbelief as she regained her balance. "What in hells are you doing here?"

"I live here," he replied happily as he continued to hug the strange girl.

Meanwhile, everyone else was still trying to sort through their confusion as the apparently brainless pair talked amiably. Who the hell was this girl?-Apparently one of Erutis' comrades based on their reaction to each other. But how did Raenef know her? And why did they look so alike-oh dear Gods.

"Amy, where have you been?" the brainless wonder asked the girl after they caught up.

"Where else? Trying to become a holy knight," she replied happily. "What have you been doing? Are you here to kill the demon lord too?"

Raenef laughed nervously, as he often did when he was hiding something. Amya gave him a look that said 'Start talking.' "Heh heh, you see," he began, afraid of where this was going. "I-uh-"

"My Lord," Eclipse interrupted them. Raenef gave him a look of immense gratitude before it turned to one of immense fear at the dark look on his tutors face. "Who is this trollop?"

Raenef laughed nervously again as Amya let out an indignant 'hey'. Thankfully, he was saved from the task of explaining. "I'm his twin sister, what of it Demon Lord?" Maybe he should've explained instead.

Chris burst out laughing again as Erutis paid, grumbling about greedy clerics. "How many people does this make that have mistaken Eclipse for Raenef?"

"Silence cleric," Amya boomed, pointing her naginata at Chris again, who hid behind Erutis this time, before his words sunk in. "Huh?"

Eclipse, who had in the meantime stopped reeling after the twin sister bit, went up behind Amya and his impressionable lord and lifted them up by the backs of their shirts effortlessly. "It's time we discussed this matter," he growled and dragged them with him to his office, leaving behind a relieved Erutis and confused Chris. "And we will discuss how you will repair the wall your friend has so kindly destroyed, Erutis," he called behind him as Amya's cries of protest filled the halls.

Erutis cursed. 'Well damn, and this had started out as such a good day too.'

**End Chapter 2**

Yay, second chappy done!

Shio:does a little dance Woot!

Kurama:waves flag tiredly

Ro: Aww, poor Kurama-kun is exhausted form fighting off the evil Shio-chan. Pats fox-boy on back

Shio:glares You better not be thinking what I think your thinking.

Ro:innocently And what am I thinking that you think I'm thinking that I may not be thinking because I'm thinking of thinking of thunk?

Shio&Kurama: Huh?

Ro: Exactly. grins and pulls out wand Bye Kurama-kun.

Kurama: Yes! poofs away

Shio: NOOO! ToT

Ro:snickers Anyways, read and review, since reviews are good for the soul. The more reviews I get, the likely I am to update.

Shio: I'LL UPDATE YOU!starts chasing Ro around with chainsaw

Ro: Eep! starts running Bye peoples! And keep in mind I've only read three books of Demon Diary, so a little info on the end would be nice.

Shio: COME BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR!

Ro: Ack!

Raenef: You still haven't said when I can go home.

Shio&Ro: NEVER! HAHAHAHAHA!

Raenef: ;;


End file.
